


Don't hurt him or else

by Sleeping_Obsidian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, You shouldn't hurt Ezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Obsidian/pseuds/Sleeping_Obsidian
Summary: They were supposed to be on a date





	Don't hurt him or else

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on [tumblr](https://sleepingobsidian.tumblr.com/post/172192741428/dont-hurt-him-or-else)

Tristan Wren is powerful, as the son of Countess Ursa Wren and heir to the Clan, there is no way he wouldn't be powerful. He recieved the same training every clan heir did and served in Governor Gar Saxon's elite platoon Imperial Super Commandos. He is a capable Mandalorian warrior who's skills include marksmanship, melee combat and the use of Beskar'gam and vambraces and how to operate a jetpack. He has a serious face that he inheritated from his father and is as dutiful as his mother. It's save to say that you don't want to get on his bad side.

Ezra Bridger is cute, with his dark hair and blue eyes, that dimple that appears when he smiles. The way he smiles and laughs at funny things. The Lothcats that follow him everywhere, Hera is allways complaining about it, makes him even more unthreatining. He is kind, contrary to what the Crew of the Ghost says. He talks to the elder ladys that sit near the parks and talks to them. He is friendly to children and holds open doors. Everyone can't help but like them. But he get's into trouble like every Jedi seems to do.

The thing is Mandalorians don't really like Jedi or Jedi apprentices. Since the Mandalorian-Jedi Wars or even before them. So it came as a big suprise when those two started daiting.Or well not that big, because even before they explicitly told them they were together, Tristan was allways threatening people to never hurt Ezra or else. Everyone just assumed either Clan Wren would be hurting the people that would hurt Ezra or the Ghost Crew would, no one outright said it but the Jedi and the Captain were totally Ezras parents.

It didn't come as a surprise, when he was about to go on a date with Tristan, he was kidnapped. The child was wearing a nice dress shirt and tight pants, he looked really fancy. Ezra was supposed to meet with Tristan in some high class Mandalorian restaurant when those guys grabed him of the street. The abductors had set up a holocal with Tristan Wren, to demand ransom and streamed everything live on the holonet. Tristan warned them from hurting Ezra but as the kidnappers were threatening Sabine everyting has gone to hell. The cuffs around Ezras hands opend and he jumped the abductor nearest him. „Babe, just don't get blood on your outfit. We still have that reservation“, Tristan said and smiles. He turns to the kidnappers and says, „I fucking warned you!“, before he ends the call with a smile. A few minutes later Ezra leaves the place the kidnappers had dragged him to, leaving all of them in groaning bloody pulp on the ground. In front of the restaurant the two of them share a sweet kiss before they walk in.


End file.
